In LTE (Long Term Evolution) standardized in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a standardization organization for radio communication systems, there are applied SON (Self Organizing Network) techniques in which a radio base station itself autonomously adjusts its own parameters (referred to below as base station parameters) without human intervention (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
As one of the SON techniques, there is proposed a method by which base station parameters (such as handover parameters) defining coverage are adjusted according to messages exchanged between radio base stations in order to balance loads between the radio base stations. Such an optimization technique is referred to as MLB (Mobility Load Balancing). Note that coverage means a logical or physical communication area of a radio base station.